otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Crossings
category:Classic OtherSpace Logs The Sanctuary Senate gathers to determine whether the colony vessel will make a dangerous attempt to manipulate the OtherSpace Drive for a possible return to known space... Senate Chamber Tiered bleachers are divided into three sections for spectators by two descending aisles that lead down into the well of this spacious chamber. Bluish-white spotlights are aimed from the rafters at the large ovular wooden table at the bottom of the well. The table is surrounded by thinly padded chairs that are reserved for the senators who consider legislation aboard Sanctuary. Microphones and data displays are arrayed around the table, with speakers and large viewscreens providing the sound and visuals to the onlookers in the stands. Cottington nods, grabs the gavel lightly and raps it on the table. "As acting chairman in Dahan's absence, I hereby call this meeting of the Sanctuary Senate to order on this day, 20 February 2652 - or thereabouts." Sets the gavel on the table, then says, "When we adjourned a few days ago, we were in the midst of discussions about this proposed OtherSpace Drive experiment. Have you gone back to your constituents to discuss this matter?" He nods to Teel. "We have. I received some proxy votes." Rainhawk responds, "I have." Cottington nods to Rainhawk. "What say your constituents, Senator?" Windchaser leans back as the meeting begins. Rainhawk stands and intones in a clear voice, "The history of my people is one of forced migration. The Kretonians have, effectively, forced another one. We wish to return to our home universe, to return to our familiar skies and grounds. And as our chance for doing so diminishes every day, we desire to do so as soon as preparations are complete." Rainhawk takes his seat. Cottington nods, smiling tightly. "Very well." He looks toward Teel. "Senator, what say the Ungstiri?" MacDonald smiles slightly at Rainhawk's words.. Teel stands. She clenches her jaw for a moment, a hand resting on her stomach. "Well, us Rock folks are just like th'Qua, jumpin round. An we've learned how ta live in tough times. I talked to a lotta folks. We...we know that there probably ain't an Ungstiri ta go back to. But we want revenge. And if this is the only and best way to go back an get it, we say let's go home." She sighs and sits. Cottington nods slowly at Teel's words, then looks down the table to the Mystic. "Eye Mordecai, what say the Mystics?" Standing slowly, steepling his fingers together before himself, the portly Mystic smiles faintly and says, "In what the Timonae must surely consider a bittersweet irony, my people were unhomed - rendered worldless by fate - well before the coming of the Kretonians. We too know, now, what it is like to be without a firm purchase on a land so familiar, so warm and welcoming, as our own. Making matters worse, the silence in this place...we can no longer commune with the Voice as we could in the home universe. Truly, this is the silent land. We must return - despite the risks - to where the Voice might guide us in our efforts to reclaim that which once was ours." Cottington nods, then turns toward Sharpeye. "What say the members of your militia?" Fraley arrives from Command Quarter . Fraley has arrived. Jonas arrives from Command Quarter . Jonas has arrived. Fraley runs in, trying not to be late. Jonas enters quietly after Fraley, making as little noise as possible. Cottington is sitting at the Senate table, waiting for Sharpeye to speak. Clearly, the meeting has been going on for a while. Sharpeye inclines his head. "We are here on Sanctuary to protect its citizens, not to control them. And so, we take a postition of neutrality, abstaining from this vote, and choosing to abide by the wishes of those we protect." Fraley listens intently. Cottington nods. "Very well." He thumbs a button on a holographic projector imbedded in the table. "I have received a proxy statement and vote from the Timonae representative, Orandius Jaxx." A hint of a smile appears on Rainhawk's face at the Senate table. He nods once as Sharpeye speaks. The hologram lights up, revealing the silver-haired visage of Orandius Jaxx. He begins to speak in a rather bass voice. "My fellow Senators-- My apologies for my inability to attend this meeting personally. My wife is quite ill, making my presence at her side necessary. I have learned to trust my instincts. While I am not certain that this plan will bring us safely to our own universe, I am wholly committed to this attempt. This thrust for home is a necessary thing. The science is strong. I do not feel that it will result in our utter destruction. Therefore, it must be attempted. My vote is 'yes' on this matter." The image fades out. Teel sits up at the holographic message. "Sha's sick?" she mumbles lowly. Cottington watches the image fade, then informs the Senate: "I have also received a proxy vote from the Castori. Senator Gumble believes the effort is too dangerous and votes no." He looks toward Drezin. "What say the Grimlahdi?" Hunter arrives from Command Quarter . Hunter has arrived. Fraley wispers to a person next to him asking how the vote talley is. Drezin opens his maw in what seems to be a Grimlahdi frown. "I have problem with this proceedure. We at Grainshook not know what would happen, and there be not much information available to us. After I spoke with Daneel, I still not get much information. I vote no." Falkenberg shakes his head silently in disapproval of these last two votes. Teel rolls her eyes at the mention of Daneel. "ExLax strikes again." Cottington nods slowly. "I've received a proxy vote, without a statement, from the Zangali representative. The Zangali vote nay." Hunter quietly walks into the chamber. He steps out of the doorway, and leans against a wall. Cottington checks the tally before him. "Proxy votes from the Mekke and the Odarites: Both aye." "The proxy vote from the Nalls: Aye. The comment from their representative, Betoth: 'The sooner the Nalls can divest themselves from the liabilities posed by the maelstrom of weakness surrounding us, the better,'" recites Cottington. Rainhawk chuckles quietly. Falkenberg mutters, "Brave words from the first race the Kretonians conquered..." Drezin continues to frown, with more and more votes coming in as aye. Fraley chuckles. "The Sivadian representative abstains," Cottington recites. Cottington checks his list. "The Lunite representative, Daneel Olivaw, is one of the chief engineers on this project. It should come as little surprise that the Lunites vote aye." Firemane frowns, stretching out as best she can in the crowded viewing benchings, her gaze flickering between Cottington and the rest of the Senate seats, even the empty ones. Cottington glances toward Teel. "Senator, your husband seems to have been misplaced - with no sign of a proxy vote. Can you speak for him?" LeBeau arrives from Command Quarter . LeBeau has arrived. Teel looks at the empty seat next to her and sighs. "Nope. We're joined at th'heart, but not th'brain. He didn't leave me a note." Cottington nods. "We'll count that as a non-vote. I haven't received a vote, proxy or otherwise, from the Vollistan Light Singers, either." Volanta burries his head in his hands Teel nods. "Yeah, Yama abstains. Same fer th'Singers." Cottington runs a quick tally and nods. "The results are: Eight in favor of conducting the experiment, three against, two abstaining and four absent votes." He gives that a second to sink in, then says, "The experiment will move forward." Fraley claps ferociously. MacDonald sighs softly, finally relaxing back into his seat, "Bout time.." Falkenberg takes a deep breath. Kristoph watches the senate, his eyes flicker around at the reactions of people. Fraley feels suddenly stupid as he is the only one clapping and hides his face in shame. Sharpeye inclines his head and sinks back into his seat. Fulton folds hims arms, showing no emotion in his empty face. The tension in Malcolm's face increases two-fold after this announcement. He wipes a hand across his forehead, wiping away non-existent beeds of sweat. Mordecai nods slowly. Karith almost grins from his seat in the back. Volanta nods, smiles slightly, and glances towards grayback, being the only familiar face in the room. Drezin grunts, not liking the decision that was reached. His claws dig slightly into the wood in front of him. Teel rubs her temples, anxiety creasing her features as she nods slowly. "Let's get it done then." Cottington stands. "I am informed by Dr. Avocet that all preparations for the experiment will be ready within two hours." Firemane remains still at Cottington's announcement, her gaze utterly expressionless as she glances around the room, although her gaze is mainly focused on the senators. Rainhawk looks surprised. "That's very quick. They must have expected this result. Cottington looks toward the audience. "Mr. MacDonald, Mr. LeBeau - you'll be needed in engineering and on navigations, respectively." He glances toward Rainhawk. "They prepared for it, in any event. It isn't hard to *not* do it even if you get ready." LeBeau nods to Cottington silently, as to not interrupt the proceedings any more MacDonald gives a slight nod from his place amongst the audience.. Rainhawk chuckles. "Excuse me," Sharpeye interrupts, "but where are we going to choose as our destination to jump back to in our universe?" Cottington smiles tightly, nodding to Sharpeye. "That's a very good question, and one that I believe we agreed the military groups would determine, yes?" Sharpeye nods. "Just making sure that is what we agreed." MacDonald casts a skeptical glance at Sharpeye. He murmurs softly, "Right now I'd be shooting for the right universe.." Drezin leans back, and then stands, "If this meeting over, I be leaving." Cottington considers this. "Imperator, perhaps you and the Vanguard personnel involved should be on hand in the command center when we conduct this experiment." Sharpeye nods. Rainhawk indicates that he does have a question. Teel finds LeBeau's face in the crowd as his name is mentioned and gives him a solemn thumb's up signal. Cottington checks his datapad. "I'll also need to alert the Nalls." He glances toward Rainhawk. "Yes?" Rainhawk says, "Are there any preparations that the citizens of the ship should make? Securing loose objects? Huddling in doorways?"" Fulton asks, "Praying?" Cottington nods grimly. "An ounce of caution couldn't hurt. I see no reason why people cannot gather in the domes. But shelter might not be a bad idea." Falkenberg mutters, "Drinking..." Volanta stands and moves over to the door, he stands their calmly. Rainhawk nods. "Thank you. We will take measures, then." MacDonald frowns as he catches the sudden onslaught of remarks, "You people have no faith.." he adds to the undercurrent of muttering. Firemane shakes her head at MacDonald, then glances back down at the table with a frown. Falkenberg steps through the double doors into the command quarter. Falkenberg has left. Rainhawk waits for Cottington to adjourn the meeting. Volanta moves down towards the front of the room a little more, although he says nothing. Hunter hmm's slightly, "Better make sure the fighters are secured." Malcolm stands slowly, shakily, as he heads for the exit. Malcolm steps through the double doors into the command quarter. Malcolm has left. Cottington raps the table with the gavel. "We are adjourned. Godspeed, my friends." Two hours later... Command Center The brains of the massive Sanctuary colony ship are found in this chamber atop the highest point of the upper curve of the orb. Steps lead down from an observation platform into the command center proper, with its various systems consoles. MacDonald steps in quietly, glancing around. Cottington is watching GX-100 at the viewscreen. Sharpeye nods to Cottington. "I realize. But if that's the system we're aiming for, it doesn't hurt to make preparations for what to do once we arrive there. We're going to be on a tight timeframe to secure our position once we make the jump." He glances at the screen. "We could hide at a minimal altitude from the star, allowing the solar radiation to mask our sensor signature; it's better than no jamming at all. Patrol flights could seed the system with sensor drones." Cottington nods, smiling. "Imperator, it's in the middle of a nebula. We can let those physics work for us too." MacDonald steps down towards the small group, "Pardon the interruption, gentlemen, but engineering reports ready to go.." He flashes a quiet smile with no small amount of pride in it. Sharpeye ahs, glancing over the information in a corner of the screen. "So it seems. But--" he glances back toward MacDonald. Cottington glances toward MacDonald. "Outstanding." He looks toward LeBeau. "Well, Remy, how about you?" GX-100A Drone says, "I am constantly monitoring all systems. The diagnostic Mr. MacDonald instructed me to run indicates all ships systems are nominal and stable." LeBeau has been standing around listening to the conversations with his hands tucked into his coat pockets. HE looks to Cottington, " 'm ready, jus waiding fo da word to ged dis ting moving an a location to aim her ad" Cottington nods. "Galactix, work with the Imperator to determine a precise course to follow. Then, Mr. LeBeau, we can start getting this vessel up to speed." Sharpeye quirks a whisker, suddenly remembering something. "Has anyone thought to inform the Nemoni? If they don't evacuate now, then they'll be coming along for the ride." LeBeau nods again "Yes sir" Cottington arches an eyebrow. "The Nemoni. We should give them fair warning." Loudspeaker: Attention, all hands - make ready for transport at sublight speeds. Sanctuary is preparing to accelerate toward OtherSpace velocity. LeBeau walks down to the nav console and stands behind the nav chair, resting his arms on it for the time MacDonald glances at the viewscreen, "You know..I think I may actually miss this universe. It's made me feel useful for a time..More than constantly keeping Gettysburg from breaking down has done." Cottington nods slowly, considering MacDonald's words. "Indeed." MacDonald looks over to Cottington and smiles, "But I do miss Ireland's green hills more than anything else.." Sharpeye glances from Galactix toward the screen. "I would suggest aiming for a point approximately a half light-year out from the system. I don't want to aim too close and wind up jumping into the middle of the star." Cottington nods, studying the viewscreen display, then looks toward LeBeau. "Ok, I'd say bring us around heading 45 mark 0 and begin acceleration. Do warn the populace first." LeBeau chuckles as he look over to Sharpeye and Galactix "Jus ged me a rough direction to steer dis ting by. No need to ged precise to da excat spod. Emperador yu jus worry aboud protecting dis ship should we make id back an we run ento someting, 'll worry aboud da flying Cottington turns toward MacDonald. "Get down to engineering - take any capable crew with you to lend a hand. Perhaps we'll see how green those fields remain sooner than you think." LeBeau looks to Cottington and nods as he circles the chair and sits in it Cottington walks over to the command chair and settles into it. MacDonald comes to attention despite Cottington's civilian status, "Aye, sir. It's been a pleasure sailing the stars with ye.." With that he turns and leaves MacDonald inserts his ID card into the slot by the Corridor door. The Corridor door's light flashes OPEN and slides open. MacDonald has left. LeBeau settles into the chair and make a quick check of the systems "Bringin us aroun to 45 mark 0 Cottington furrows his brow as he studies the sensor display. "We've still got hull damage from our encounter with the Hekayti..." He flips a switch on his armrest. There is a crackling noise from the panel. Cottington says, "Cottington to engineering." COMM-PANEL: GX-100A Computer Core says, "I'm here, Mr. Cottington." LeBeau begins to throttle up the reactor "Course correction comepleade, pushing up da throttle. ETA aboud 20 minudes o so befo da Jump drive will be online Cottington nods. "Galactix, we sustained 17 percent hull damage during our scuffle with the Hekayti a few weeks ago. Please remind Mr. MacDonald of this. I doubt it'll have much impact on our journey, but I'd like to avoid taking any chances." You feel a sudden jerk as the ship speeds up. COMM-PANEL: GX-100A Computer Core says, "He is not present at the moment, but I will remind him." Cottington nods. "Thank you. I'll keep the line open, if it's all the same to you." GX-100A Drone seems to have gone off-line as his focus returns to his core. COMM-PANEL: GX-100A Computer Core says, "That is fine." Cottington says, "Mr. LeBeau, please use the intercom to inform the passengers of our status." Sharpeye sits down at one of the computer terminals and establishes a link with his ship's command center. Loudspeaker: Attnetion all Santuary passengers, we hav begun da gradual climb to our jump speed en hopes o returning home. ETA to jump es aboud twenty minudes COMM-PANEL: GX-100A Computer Core says, "I am detecting slight fluctuations in the drive system processors. I will reroute to my own central core and handle them manually." Cottington nods. "Acknowledged, Galactix." COMM-PANEL: Jest'liana saunters in and looks around, curiously. COMM-PANEL: Fraley watches cautiously.. Staying out of view from Cottington on the bridge. COMM-PANEL: MacDonald nods towards Galactix as he catches that, "Allright.." Then turning to the speaker, "This is MacDonald..I'm going to bring the shields on-line for the jump.." COMM-PANEL: Merram strides in and glances around the room, then back at Macdonald, "Ahh, sir. I'm a fighter pilot, what good would I do here?" COMM-PANEL: GX-100A Computer Core says, "Be mindful of the hull damage we received, Mr. MacDonald. I am reading a 17 percent reduction in hull integrity." Cottington says, "Mr. LeBeau, kindly announce to the passengers as we cross each barrier by the thousands." COMM-PANEL: MacDonald nods, "I know, there's nothing we can do for it until we find a space dock." He looks to Merram, "Keep an eye on Galactix's power conduits. Wouldn't do to have him go off-line in the middle of it all.." COMM-PANEL: GX-100A Computer Core says, "Agreed. That would be highly unadvisable." LeBeau nods "I was gonna mention id ad da half way poin an jus as be made da jump bu if yu wan id dat way COMM-PANEL: Merram nods, "Agreed." COMM-PANEL: Jest'liana leans against a wall, lips curving as she hears Lebeau's imput. Loudspeaker: Attention, we hav jus broken da 5000 hm mark. We ar half-way to jump speed COMM-PANEL: GX-100A Computer Core says, "I have assumed all drive system control. Fluctuations stabilized. Drive systems fully operational." COMM-PANEL: MacDonald murmurs more to himself than everyone around him, "Bringing full power to the jump drive.." Loudspeaker: Now passing 6000hms COMM-PANEL: GX-100A Computer Core says, "Pressure increasing at anticipated rates. Drive core pressurization commencing." Cottington sits back a bit further in the command chair, eyes narrowing as he watches the massive colony vessel plunge forward through space with LeBeau at the helm. COMM-PANEL: Fraley looks around, "Lt.. What can I do? COMM-PANEL: GX-100A Computer Core says, "Pressurization complete. Phase crystals charging." COMM-PANEL: Fraley thinks, "Damn that was loud.. I hope Cottington didn't hear me." COMM-PANEL: MacDonald glances back at Fraley, "Just keep out of the way at the moment..Nothing really to do unless something goes wrong.." COMM-PANEL: Fraley nods and stands next to Galactix's master console. Loudspeaker: Now passing 7500hms If Cottington heard Fraley, he shows no indication of it, focused as he is on the moment at hand. COMM-PANEL: MacDonald frowns, "Galactix, Aft shields are slow coming up..Do they show any damage from the Kretonian attack?" COMM-PANEL: GX-100A Computer Core says, "Power systems steady. Crystals charged, drive field generators online." COMM-PANEL: GX-100A Computer Core says, "Accessing shield computers.." COMM-PANEL: Fraley stumbles a bit at the shuddering.. he catches himself with GX's console. COMM-PANEL: GX-100A Computer Core says, "Damage confirmed. However the damage appears to be from the recent Hekayti attack. I cannot assume control, the drive systems are taking too much of my computational concentration." Cottington clutches the armrests of his chair as Sanctuary trembles with the increasing strain. "Mr. LeBeau, when we reach velocity, hold at speed until I give the order to jump." COMM-PANEL: Merram chuckles, and leans against the wall, a small smile crosses his face. LeBeau makes a few tunings of the dampeners from the nav console to try to alleviate some of the shaking, if only a little COMM-PANEL: MacDonald nods slightly, "I'll watch the shield computers..You just watch the navigation.." COMM-PANEL: Jest'liana raises an eyebrow. COMM-PANEL: GX-100A Computer Core says, "Otherspace phase differential achieved. Otherspace drive charged, ready for activation." Sharpeye continues tapping at the computer screen, designating orders for the Militia personnel, seemingly oblivious to the shaking of the ship. COMM-PANEL: The drive in the center of the room begins to humm loudly as it achieves full power, and glows a bright blue. The intensity of the light grows as the drive continues to cycle up more power. COMM-PANEL: Fraley covers his eyes, "Sweet Jesus." Loudspeaker: Jump speed threshhold has been reached, ready yerselves fo da jump ento OS COMM-PANEL: Fraley braces against the console. LeBeau looks back to Cottington "Engines ar as ready as day'll be, waiding fo yer go ahead Cottington clenches his jaw, a man who looks no more at home in a command chair than a banker, yet thrust into it just the same. "Engineering, last chance. We make the jump in five minutes. How are we?" COMM-PANEL: GX-100A Computer Core says, "Drive online. I am compensating constantly for the drive fluctuations." COMM-PANEL: GX-100A Computer Core says, "The field is partially unstable, it is taking nearly all my computational power to keep it stabilized." COMM-PANEL: Fraley glances around.. a lump is developing in his throat. COMM-PANEL: MacDonald glances back at Jest and then to Galactix, "I think the sooner we go the better.." Cottington nods slowly, grimacing. "All right. Let's not wait, then. Mr. LeBeau, announce the jump - then activate the OtherSpace Drive." COMM-PANEL: Jest'liana nods, in agreement to MacDonald, but says nothing. LeBeau reaches one hand over to the lever which controls the jump drive and nods as he triggers the intercom COMM-PANEL: MacDonald unconsciously grips the console tighter, his knuckles turning white.. Loudspeaker: Activading jump drives now, all passengers brace fo one hell o a ride LeBeau pulls back on the jump activator The ship roars and lurches as it enters OtherSpace. COMM-PANEL: Fraley falls to the floor. COMM-PANEL: Merram grabs hold of a console and braces himself. COMM-PANEL: The drive hums and strains at its mountings as the drive summons full power. The ship reverberates slightly as it speeds through Otherspace. Cottington clutches the armrests of his chair, drawing back as the ship shoots forward. COMM-PANEL: Jest'liana grabs for the console she strategically put herself by. Sharpeye grabs a hold of the table the terminal is mounted on. COMM-PANEL: Fraley has hit his head. COMM-PANEL: The ship is thundering with the quaking of architectural stresses. COMM-PANEL: MacDonald is too busy concentrating on the console to notice Fraley.. You feel a moment of dizziness, as if reality is shifting hard to starboard and then back to port and then inverting within itself before it finally settles down and quits messing with your perceptions. Nevertheless...this *feels* different than where you were. Through clenched teeth, Cottington says, "Full stop!" LeBeau nods and quickly deactivates the jump drive COMM-PANEL: MacDonald blinks slightly, looking as if he were about to sneeze.. "Bridge?!" The ship shudders as it drops out of OtherSpace. You feel the ship begin to slow. Sharpeye shakes his head back and forth, fighting down his nausea by force of will as he taps at his terminal, calling up screens of information. COMM-PANEL: Jest'liana blinks, eyes wide. "Okay... we're alive, right?" She murmurs. COMM-PANEL: GX-100A Computer Core says, "Alert..Alert. Structural overload. Repeat, Structural overload. Structural integrity compromised on decks 7, 5, 4, and 3. External hull stable." Cottington gets to his feet, despite the shuddering of the vessel. "Nav, quickly, I want a report on our location. Engineering, how are we?" LeBeau check the sensors " 'm no reading any ships o systems nearby, giv me a moment to check da star chards Cottington steps forward, looking at the viewscreen. His jaw drops. "What the...?" Cottington glances toward Sharpeye. "Is *that* the Tomin Nebula?" COMM-PANEL: GX-100A Computer Core says, "Uncertain. Activating long range sensors." Cottington turns his attention back to the viewscreen. "It doesn't look like the Tomin Nebula..." COMM-PANEL: GX-100A Computer Core says, "Chemical analysis does not match the nebula's composition. Long range sensors are not detecting any Fringe worlds. I will attempt to confirm our coordinates." COMM-PANEL: Fraley is knocked out on the floor. LeBeau says, "Coordinates do no match anyting en eider da Consordium o Fringe systems" COMM-PANEL: Jest'liana sighs, "We missed?" She glances over to Fraley. COMM-PANEL: MacDonald hovers over his console, monitoring, "Dispatching damage control teams to those decks.." Sharpeye rubs his chin. "Did we flip to the correct universe?" Cottington grimaces. "Damn it. Can you at least tell me if we're in hiverspace?" COMM-PANEL: GX-100A Computer Core says, "I will attempt to apply Mr. Avocet's time differential equation." COMM-PANEL: Merram sighs, lets go of the console and chuckles, "Ahh, the joy of traveling." COMM-PANEL: Jest'liana grumbles and walks over to Fraley. She takes his wrist and takes his pulse. "When someone gets a moment, you might want to contact medical." LeBeau shrugs "I hav no idea, bu we di jump somewhere, we ar no where near our las postion, o anyplace dat could o pud da distance wit such a shord jump COMM-PANEL: MacDonald looks back to Fraley, "How bad does he look?" Cottington nods, then looks toward the vidpanel. "Mr. MacDonald, status of the drive systems?" COMM-PANEL: GX-100A Computer Core says, "We are not in Hivespace. Quantum molecular scan confirms that. However, I do have some news, bad or good depending on your perception." COMM-PANEL: Merram nods, and looks at Fraley for the frist time, "When did he go out?" Cottington raises his eyebrows. "Go ahead, Galactix." COMM-PANEL: Fraley just hase a cut on his head.. Nothing major.. he just fainted. COMM-PANEL: MacDonald turns back to his console and begins going over the data.. Sharpeye frowns, turning his attention to the vidscreen. COMM-PANEL: Jest'liana shakes her head, "Don't know. I am not a medic. His heart is still beating, he is still breathing. Betting he just hit his head." She looks up towards Galactix's speaker. COMM-PANEL: MacDonald murmurs, "He can wait then.." COMM-PANEL: GX-100A Computer Core says, "The time differential in the universe is accelerated. For each 12 hour period, one year in our own universe passes. Along with that, our jump compressed time. We have shot forward 20 years." Cottington studies the deck at his feet, releasing a sigh, and then walks back to his chair and slumps into it. Sharpeye sighs. "Wonderful. Another universe entirely." COMM-PANEL: Merram sighs, "This is not good." COMM-PANEL: MacDonald frowns as he reports, "I'm not reading any damage to the drive to itself, but I want to go over what went wrong before we try anything like this again.. Might take a week or two." LeBeau chuckles a bit "Dis may no be da time bu dat means 'm pushing o'er a hundre years old. I mus say dat 've aged well to" Cottington raps his fingers on the armrest, embracing silence for a moment, and then he lifts his chin and says, "Mr. LeBeau, apprise the passengers by intercom, please. No sense keeping this from them." COMM-PANEL: Jest'liana rolls her eyes. "You know, I would almost say that this was good news, but..." She lightly slaps Fraley's face. "Come on 'hero.' Wakey wakey." LeBeau nods "Shall I launch a sensor probe to locade some system o some oder sord o planetary body to move towards COMM-PANEL: Fraley's face rocks from side to side as he opens his eyes, "Are we dead?" Cottington shakes his head. "No, not yet. We're not staying." LeBeau nods and activates the intercom Cottington turns toward the vidpanel. "A week, Mr. MacDonald. I want to be able to try this again in one week. Get with Mr. Olivaw and make it happen." COMM-PANEL: Merram looks at Fraley, "Not yet." COMM-PANEL: MacDonald nods slightly, "Aye, sir.." COMM-PANEL: Fraley nods slightly. COMM-PANEL: Fraley says, "What happened?" Loudspeaker: Attention all passenger, da experiemen an jump where successful en da fac dat we ar no longer en iverspace. Bu id was a failure en dat we hav no returned home. COMM-PANEL: Jest'liana stands up and walks away from Fraley. COMM-PANEL: Fraley hears the speaker and plops his head on the deck, "Damn." COMM-PANEL: GX-100A Computer Core says, "It will take me some time to analyze the data I have collected." COMM-PANEL: MacDonald shakes his head, "Damn.." he murmers.. Loudspeaker: Id seems dat en dis new universe a year en our space passes fo e'ery 12 hours here. An wit da jump dare was some sord o time compression an we pushed ourselves forwards anoder 20 years. Dat es all the enfomation we hav righ now so be patien You feel a slight force as the ship glides to a halt ... COMM-PANEL: GX-100A Computer Core says, "Oh my....I am detecting Nemoni life signs in their outpost. We seem to have brought along some unexpected passengers." COMM-PANEL: MacDonald pales, "You mean they didn't get off??" COMM-PANEL: GX-100A Computer Core says, "It appears they did not." COMM-PANEL: GX-100A Computer Core says, "My sensors logs do not indicate anyone entering their outpost." COMM-PANEL: "They were informed, right?" Jest asks. Cottington frowns, then gets up. "I'm retiring for the evening. Alert me if any *new* crises arise." Cottington walks toward the exit of the command center, scowling. Cottington inserts his ID card into the slot by the Corridor door. The Corridor door's light flashes OPEN and slides open. Cottington has left. Fifteen minutes later...ghosts have begun roaming the halls - everything from Majordomo Grim to Kretonian warlords to the thousands of victims of Sivadian madman Laurence Montevedo... Observation Dome A wraparound window, about thirty feet tall, encircles visitors who emerge into this chamber up a ramp from the command quarter, which is at a slightly lower elevation. Through the portal one can see the surrounding cosmos, as well as the expansive curved landscape of mismatched metal, fused plates, hydrogen scoops and waste vents that form the motley surface of the massive colony ship Sanctuary. What lights are here are kept to a minimum - a soft amber reading lamp here and there near the chairs and sofas set aside for denizens of Sanctuary who want to come and gaze at the heavens and ponder the universe. It is a place of quiet contemplation, spacious but solitary, with a solemnity and reverence normally reserved for cathedrals. Loudspeaker: Um...attention, all hands: Security, we're getting reports of...well, ghosts, all over the ship. Crowds of them, even, roaming the residential and commercial districts. We just heard reports of about ten thousand dead people packing the Sivadian city. Jonas pushes his hand against the floor with all the strength he can muster.. Volanta and Fraley enter the quarter. Malcolm spies the Kretonian. "Looks like the Kritters didn't survive either," he says, grinning n the being's direction. MacDonald gazes at the Kretonian, "What?..Kreton is here? We did it?" Falkenberg shakes his head. "We simply aren't very important to the Hivers. 40,000 people compared to an entire universe? Face it, folks. This is the real thing. Obviously, we are *somewhere*," he says, pointing out the window. "If the Hivers wanted to play games with us, they could have done it in Hiverspace." Rainhawk is near the viewscreen, speaking with Falkenberg and Denick. Rainhawk hmms. "Perhaps the entire jump was an hallucination." Volanta shakes his head and joins the crowd. Falkenberg chuckles. "And perhaps we're all characters in a 20th Century television show." Teel snorts at Falkenberg. "That was stupid." Sharpeye glances toward Falkenberg. "Galactix has confirmed there are large quantities of protoplasmic energy around here. These are most likely not mind-tricks." Remus looks blankly at Falkenberg. "A game." Jonas ends up panting, out of breath, laying upon the floor, "Oh, I don't have enough 'faith' in myself .. that's all.." A women in her mid 40s steps out of the shadows... She catches Fraleys eye.. Falkenberg nods to Sharpeye. "There. Like I've been saying. Real." Fraley stares at her....."M......mom?" Jonas sniffs as his eyes start watering, "Oh, no, I've failed.. .. I .. .." Volanta turns to look behind him at Fraley, Rainhawk says, "What does protoplasmic energy have to do with ghosts being real? In fact, what is protoplasmic energy?" Fraley walks towards her, "What are you doing here?" Firemane turns to face the room. "That is a good question Senator." Jonas is completely oblivious to this.. Remus takes a few steps in Jonas' direction, delivering a sharp kick to his side as he lays prostrate. "I said SHUT UP!" She smiles slightly, "I've missed you." MacDonald tips back the rest of his brandy, "I'm gonna have a hang-over in the morning.." he mutters. Jonas mutters, "Ow! ... " Teel says, "Yer mom died on a ship?" Grayback 2 speaks up. "This is the realm of all dead. Not just those who died on ships." Jest'liana walks towards the wraparound window, looking out over the gaudy view. The woman fades out.. Remus mutters something darkly under his breath as he turns away from Jonas again. MacDonald looks to Grayback, "Is everyone who has ever died here?" Falkenberg shakes his head at Rainhawk. "Believe what you choose, Senator." He walks over to Jest, and stands near her. Fraley says, "No! WAIT!" Fraley runs towards her as he vanishes... he mutters quietly, "Don't go..." tears swell in his eyes." Jest'liana watches the view for a moment longer and then looks up to Falkenberg. "Hey." Grayback 2 begins to fade.."Everyone....from any place......from any time....we are all here...." Volanta places his hand on Fraley's shoulder, "You've been given a gift, the sight of your mother. Be thankful." Falkenberg smiles at her, then turns his gaze to the view too. "Hey." Fraley falls to his knees. MacDonald shakes his head slightly, "This is..hard to believe.." he murmurs Hunter sighs slightly as he closes his eyes. He leans against a nearby wall. Jonas kneels down and raises his hands in a gesture of prayer, "Oh great ghosts, I beg that I am found worthy of your mercy.. We are here.. To .. st..Please do not hurt us Great Ghosts.." Through the wraparound window, one might see the long shadowy hull of a Tarantula-class Vanguard fighter carrier - the crimson shadows just visible through it - as it closes on Sanctuary. "So do we abandon this subject...for here and now?" Jest asks lightly. Teel walks over to Fraley, sympathy in her eyes. "I know how ya feel, spud. Hoopin Kamir made me think I saw my dead bro once. Hurt like th'dickens." Malcolm looks toward the praying man, managing to restrain a laugh. "I hate this place." Firemane delcares as she looks out the viewscreen. "Hrm, a ship.. Tarantula class... Any bets on it's name people?" Fraley notices the shadow glideing across the floor.. He turns and looks out the window,"Oh my god!" MacDonald pales even more so at the lurking shadow out there. He stands and walks towards the viewscreen, "No.." he breathes. Even though it was seen destroyed.. Remus turns on Jonas again, "For the love of the all seeing eye, man, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sharpeye sighs. "We're going to have a lot of people freaking out...." Jonas doesn't even flinch as he stares out ahead of himself, "Oh, but the Ghosts are coming, they are going to grace us with their presence.." Teel blinks as Remus, of all people, goes ballistic. "Whoah, spud. You okay?" Malcolm glances toward the window, following everyone else's gaze. "Hmm, interesting," he remarks, seeming to lack everyone else's anxiety. Volanta mutters, "Add me to the list..." Hunter opens his eyes, "Hells..." Falkenberg stares at the ship as it approaches. "Swell," he mutters. Despite its illusory nature, the SCCV Versailles appears as majestic and daunting as it did the day it fought the final battle on the firing line against the Kretonians near Earth. One can almost feel it rumbling past, and then it fades. MacDonald shakes his head, "This is..insane." He turns away from the viewscreen, "How in the world did we get here," he murmers. A small red LED on Galactix' Camera Array comes on, and a slight crackle comes out of the speaker. Remus grits his teeth again, glaring at Jonas with his unusually dark eyes. "THESE AREN'T GODS!!!" Fraley shakes his head, "This can't be real!" Jonas looks over at Remus in what could only be considered an icy glare, "What?! Of course.. they are.. " Fraley screams and covers his head, "This isn't REAL!" Falkenberg glances at the speaker as it crackles. Jonas wouldn't notice the speaker if it exploded right about now. Another man appears, tall, brown haired. For some in the room, he's recognizable as Jeff Allen. MacDonald ignores the screaming around him and instead focuses on Galactix. Denick pulls his gaze from the viewscreen, and frowns at Fraley, "Calm yourself, recruit." Firemane closes her eyes and sighs. "I am leaving." She declares, but then stops and glances up at Galactix's speaker activates. Denick trails off, as Allen appears... "Firemane...I'll be headed to the Asylum soon." Jest just informs. Remus looks about to attempt an assault on Jonas judging from how his robe sleeves billow, but checks himself in time and storms away, muttering under his breath something that sounds like, "moth...ucki...idiots...." Denick murmurs, "Christ..." Allen smiles at Denick. "Long time no see, Vanguard boy. How's tricks?" Volanta kneels down next to Fraley, "It'll be fine, calm down..." Jonas looks up suddenly at the 'ghost', "Oh! See? They bless us with their divine presence..!" Denick responds, slowly, looking Allen up and down, "Good...we got out alive, thanks to you, though I never got to say thanks." Fraley's arms go limp.. He sits there on his knees, breathing deeply. Allen chuckles to himself. "I'm just glad I bought you enough time to get out of there. I'll have to say tho, getting your head squished like a melon does hurt....a /lot/. Jest'liana points to Jonas, "John, can I shoot him? Just to see what happens?" She asks Falkenberg. Falkenberg smiles at her. "Sure. Want to use my gun, babe?" Allen begins to fade. "See you guys around...." Remus mutters under his breath, "Be the best use a bullet was ever put to.." Denick watches as Allen fades, "Goodbye...and thanks..." Fraley slowly stands up. Jonas laughs, kind of thinly, "But they can't.. Hurt ghosts..! .." MacDonald laughs softly as he glances between Jest and Falkenberg, "Let me just close my eyes for a second.." Jest'liana laughs softly, "Mine does pull to the right a little.." Fraley looks at Galactix, "What is going on?" Galactix' voice comes from the speaker. "I don't believe it....after 500 centuries. My brothers...my sisters. We are together again..." Falkenberg blinks at the speaker. "What?" Sharpeye quirks a brow. MacDonald's eyes focus on Galactix's speaker, "Oh, may the saints preserve us.." Remus hrms. Denick mutters, "Too late..." Karith blinks at Galactix. "Even the computer's gone screwy..." Fraley looks at Falkenberg, "His brother and sisterships.." Jonas stands up slowly and laughs, somewhat raggedly and thinly, "Oh.. Yes.. I'll just kill.. Me..myself.. it is.. Then I can.." Hunter looks up toward the speaker, "What the hell?" "...He wasn't the only starship of his kind, John. The others were destroyed." Jest says quietly. Malcolm frowns to himself, but about what exactly he doesn't say. Galactix' voice comes back. "My brothers and sisters...killed in the war. They are here....all of them are here!" Teel sighs, then blinks at Gal. "Oh wow...his...he's having a family reunion." She looks at the others. "He was the last of his ship class, th'others were destroyed." Jest'liana disengages from Falkenberg and begins to walk towards Jonas, eyes intent. Jonas doesn't notice.. He looks around for .. something.. Probably something that can be used in deadly fashion, judging by his last sentence. Firemane frowns slightly. "Ah, I guess that solves that.." She says, looking at Galactix's speaker. "I'm sorry about my doubts.." She offers, although to who is unclear. Galactix' voice sounds as if he would be crying if he had eyes to cry with. Rainhawk says, "Can artificially sentient ships be affected by psionics?" Jonas mumbles, "I can hear .. Something.. Mumbling.." Outside, 35 Galactix class ships fade into view, all in formation. They pause for a moment....then fade back away.. MacDonald shakes his head and looks back towards the group, "If Galactix wants to keep this reunion a permanent one..We're never going to get out of here.." Falkenberg turns and watches Jest intently. Fraley just shakes his his head and gazes out the windows, "I'll be damned." Jest'liana stops in front of Jonas, smiling sweetly. "Jonas?" She asks, trying to get his attention. Jonas looks to Jest'liana's left, "What... I'm busy.." Teel murmurs, "Just knock him out, it's been a long day." She then heads out of the dome. "I better check on New Ung. Probably bloody hoopin fulla ghosts." She waves. Jonas looks intently at the space to Jest'liana's left.. "Why am I looking at you, anyways? I have to.. Find..what I must find.." The ghost of Vladimir, the Ungstiri prime minister appears in the doorway. MacDonald shakes his head and goes back to focusing on the tension between Jonas and..well the rest of the room. Jest'liana rests one hand on Jonas shoulder and, still smiling, pulls back her other hand. She punches him right in the jaw, and from the force of it, probably does intend to knock the man out. Fraley whispers to MacDonald. Teel startles. "Me n m'big mouth." She waves to Vladimir. "Hey, PM. Howzit goin roun here?" Her voice is mainly calm, though there is underlying anxiety. Vladimir smiles. "Quite well, actually. Thank you." He continues smiling...and fades away. Malcolm's eyes widen. "What the hell?" His gaze quickly flits to the location of the punch and he frowns but remains motionless, trusting to security to handle the situation. Jonas whimpers, "Masters.. Help.. Mast..." Jest's blow slams into Jonas' jaw. Hunter arches an eyebrow as Jest punches Jonas, "Damn..." Teel grins. "Hey Jest, nice shot." And she leaves. Teel descends along the ramp leading away from the observation dome. Teel has left. Denick looks towards Jest and Jonas startled. Jonas is knocked to the ground. Jest'liana shakes her hand idly, and raises her knuckles to her lips. "Ouch." Falkenberg walks over to Jest. "Easy, there, slugger," he says, no great concern in his voice. MacDonald shakes his head slightly.. Denick frowns, "Jest....why did you do that?" Falkenberg chuckles to Denick. "You've been in this room, listening to the raving lunatic, same as the rest of us. You really need to ask?" "You mean besides he was annoying?" Jest's lips quirk, "He's suicidal. I don't know if we are dead or not, but I'd take him to medical s he doesn't hurt himself. That is just me though." Remus seems to have composed himself, and simply watches now. Kittim arrives from Command Quarter . Kittim has arrived. MacDonald looks back towards the viewscreen, "Think the show is over for now?" Falkenberg looks back out at the window. "I don't know. I can't imagine who else would decide to make an appearance." Malcolm stands slowly, edging closer to the viewscreen as he studies the shadows outside. "Damn creepy place," he comments. Remus blinks suddenly. "The hive mind... hivers died too." Denick nods, "I think I agree, he nods towards a recuit standing among the others in the dome, "Recruit, take this man down to medical, inform them that he might attempt suicide upon awakening." Kittim pads in and quietly looks around, her black eyes wide with nervous tension. "Did you see Fimkin too?" she asks softly as she quietly moves toward the windows, taking a route as far from the others as possible. MacDonald chuckles softly, "I could think of several people..Though the one I'd like most to see is that damned Volstov." Falkenberg looks at MacDonald. "Volstov is alive." MacDonald nods slightly, "I know that..Doesn't mean I can't wish he were dead." Falkenberg smiles. Jest'liana laughs softly. Falkenberg shakes his head, and pats MacDonald on the back. "Well, if it's any consolation...he may be. Along with the rest of us." MacDonald chuckles softly, "You sure know how to make a guy feel better." Denick seems to be staring intently at the fallen form of Jonas, eyes slightly glazed over. Falkenberg chuckles. "I try." Kittim peeks from the corner of her eyes at the others, listening to their conversations as she settles back on her rear end before the windows. She presses her nose to the pane of glass, sighing softly to make a moist circle there. MacDonald sets down his glass on the table, "I think I'm going to go down to engineering and see how the damage control teams are doing..I may stop by the cove later." "See you later, Mac." Jest says. Denick frowns, shaking his head, "Hmm...probably nothing..." he says to himself as the recruit lifts up Jonas, and begins to carry him off.." Malcolm turns away from the viewscreen, frowning. "Something tells me that none of us are getting any sleep this week," he mutters as he heads for the door. Falkenberg grins. "Remember, drinks on the house all night. Welcome to the Land of the Dead." MacDonald nods and steps out, "Oh..if you do see my drill sergeant? Don't tell him where I work." he winks and steps out. Malcolm descends along the ramp leading away from the observation dome. Malcolm has left. MacDonald descends along the ramp leading away from the observation dome. MacDonald has left. Jest'liana looks sideways at Falkenberg. "Hmm." Hunter hmm's, turns and walks out. Hunter descends along the ramp leading away from the observation dome. Hunter has left. Falkenberg looks over at Jest. "You ok?" Kittim turns her head to watch the various people leave before she returns to watching out the window. Jest'liana's lips quirk. "Just.. speculating." She says airily. Jonas descends along the ramp leading away from the observation dome. Jonas has left. Falkenberg smiles a bit. "Well, don't hold back." Fraley idly goes over to a couch and proceeds to cry. Jest'liana places her hands on Falk's chest and kisses him very lightly.